Darkest Reflections
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: After feeling relaxed in Amity Park, Vlad kidnaps Danny and wipes his memory of his friends, and family. Will the others save Danny in Time, or will he succumb to become evil?
1. Potions and Plans

Darkest Reflections

Screen Caption Title: It's a nightmare come true!

Ch. 1 'Potions and Plans'

It was a dark, cold night at the Master's Manor, in Wisconsin, inside people would expect Vlad Masters billionare, owner of DALV Corp, and Axion Labs. But inside a dark lab is a cold, twisted ghost that is tainted of heart. Vlad Masters was standing at a counter when he was looking at an old book and pouring some chemicals into the concoction. His eyes were filled with an evil that wouldn't never been described. As he finished putting some other chemicals into it, he attached his arm to a pump, and sqeezed the ball, the bag began filling with green ectoplasm.

"Perfect," he said coldly as he looked at a picture of a family, he eyed a woman with brown hair, amythest eyes and in a blue hazmat suit, right next to her was a boy in his teens with ebony hair and blue eyes. "Maddie, you and Daniel will be with me, and we shall rule" he said as he looked at the bag and put it in the container with the chemicals and the whole concoction was in a commotion. It was sparking and moving around, until it settled down and turned a black.

He poured the potion into a vile, it was very thick and was coming in slowly. He was eying the vile as he said "Soon Daniel, you shall be my son, and my loyal apprentice!" he replied coldy with red eyes reflecting in the glass image.

_(He's a Phantom)_

_(Danny Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)_

**(Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen,**

**When his parents built a very strange machine,**

**It was design to view a world unseen)**

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)_

**(When it didn't quite work, his folks just quit**

**But then Danny took a look inside of it**

**There was a great big flash, everything just changed**

**His molecules got all rearranged)**

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

**(When he first woke up, he realized**

**he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes,**

**He could walk through walls, disappear and fly**

**He was much more unique than the other guys **

**And it was then that he knew what he had to do**

**He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through **

**He's here to fight for me and you**

_( He's gonna catch 'em all ' cause he's Danny Phantom)_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)_

**He gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's **_(whispers) Danny Phantom_

_In Amity Park: Morning._

_It was quiet at the Fenton residence seeing it was a peaceful morning. In the bedroom was young Danny Fenton, he wasn't always a normal person, when he tried to fix his parents ghost portal he'd been fused with ectoplasm creating Danny Phantom his ghost side. He was going downstairs to the kitchen and to see his parents. "Hi mom, dad, Jazz" he said at the group._

_ "Danny we want to show you our newest invention in ghost technology!" said his father in a booming voice. Which made both Danny and Jazz cringed in the thought of their parents using a new weapon to torture Danny in his ghost form. Their parents took them down to the lab to show a small gun with a large compartment attached to it._

_"This is the Fenton Energy Warp" he said pointing at the object in his hands "It drains ghost's energy and stores it in here, leaving them vunerable" said his mother._

_'Ok this is going under must avoid' he thought at he left his house with a shadow watching him "So my master wants him, I will surely get the job done" it said coldly as it followed the boy without being noticed._

_

* * *

_**Author's note: I Don't own Danny Phantom, Save DP, thank you for reveiwing my other story 'Into the Darkness', hope this is your liking too, no flames just reviews.  
**


	2. Broken and Poisoned

_Thank you for participating with my other story, Into the Darkness, don't worry there will be a sequel someday, now onto the story._

_Ch. 2 "Broken and Poisoned"_

Danny was heading towards Amity Park Mall, where he and his friends hung out. He saw Sam and Tucker at the food court. Sam is a goth and ultra-recyclo vegetarian she doesn't care for popularity and likes being an individual.

Tucker on the other hand is a techno-geek and never succeeds in getting a date. "So guys anything new?" he asked and them and Sam was first "Well nothing much except getting a new TV and running from my mother making me were a pink frilly dress!" she said to her friends.

"Well if you try getting a new PDA upgrade and trying to get a date" he said breaking it in the air which some girls attention and ignored him. "If you guys count my parents inventing a new weapon that could totally drain me" he said and seeing his friends looking worried.

"This is a weapon that drains a ghost's energy so my parents can beat me up all they want to" he replied. "Well Danny, I think sometime you should tell the truth," she said seeing Danny looking at her in the eye "Well Sam, I-" he was cut off when a blue mist came out of his mouth: It was his ghost sense meaning a ghost was near.

"Great I knew it was to good to be true" he complained as he looked for a safe place to 'go Ghost'. Two rings of light emerged from his waist's and came up and down. Reveiling a boy with white hair, glowing green eyes, a black and white jumpsuit, and a DP emblem on his chest. He became Danny Phantom and flew off to find the ghost.

As he searched he saw a figured past him and he flew at it when it stopped at a dead end. He got a good look at the ghost, her face was pale, she was wearing a pure-white cloak, her eyes were a dull green, and she looked like a priest. She gave him a cold look, then Danny replied "Who are you?". "I'm Serenity, and I will complete my task" she said, which triggered Danny to fire at her.

She gracefully dodged the attacked and swifly slashed at Danny's back leaving three large slash marks on his back as he cringed in pain. "W-what how did you do that?" he asked his opponent and she smiled at him "It was nothing you could ever understand" and lunged foward bringing Danny onto the ground.

"All right enough is enough!" he shouted as he took a deep breath that puzzled Serenity. Then Danny unleashed a huge amount of energy from his mouth: The Ghostly Wail, shattering everything that was it's path, and shook Serenity.

'Master never told me he had this kind of power' she thought surprisingly as she was being blown back looking at the ghost boy who was changing back to normal being depleated from using too much energy.

"Well, well looks like your power has a price to it!" she said as she swiftly striked him down and he collasped. She held his held next to her knee as she took out a small green needle and put it close to his neck, before hearing her last words "Good Night, Ghost Boy" as she injected the serum into his skin and he shrieked in pain, his body felt like it was on fire, and it was too painful for him as he blacked out.

"Danny? Danny? Danny?" said Sam and Tucker as they were looking for their friend, until Sam stopped and found Danny on the ground trying to wake him up. It was no use as she touched his skin, it was cold as ice, she looked at Tucker. "We need to Danny to the hospital right away" as they carried their friend to safety.

Meanwhile a pair of red eyes was looking at the action and was quite pleased "Great job, Serenity now we'll wait, until Daniel is alone and he shall come with me," he said as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Authors Note: I don't own Danny Phantom, just Serenity, please reviews.**


	3. Hospitality 'Yeah Right'

ch. 3 "Hospitality... 'yeah right'"

When the Fenton family brought Danny to the hospital, for Danny's folks, Jack and Maddie Fenton were sad, 'Who did this to him and why hurt him?' Maddie thought feeling sad about her son's unfortunate accident.

She and Jack looked at Danny on his hospital bed, he was unconsious and breathly heavily, they were wondering what could do this.

Then a man with grey hair and was wearing a doctor's uniform. He was checking at a clipboard, he was holding in his hands and looked at the parents.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, your son looks like in a coma," he said solemnly and made Maddie cry. "However, the marks on him are not made by any animal, I have encountered" he said that made the two ghost-hunters look at him with confusion.

Meanwhile, with the unconcious Danny he was trapped inside his own dreamworld. He saw that everything was so peaceful, there were no ghosts, no damage, and no fighting. He smiled when he saw Sam next to him and he took her up in the air. He saw the view of Amity Park was still there and not destroyed by any ghosts. He never felt so happy in his entire life (or After-life).

In the real-world, Sam and Tucker were in Danny's room, hoping for their friend to come back to them. Jazz came in and went up to her brother, and hold his hand. 'Danny, please be all right you can do this, you always do' she thought worriedly.

Sam was very worried that her best friend was in a coma, 'What happend, Danny Please be ok, you always make it back' she thought when a nurse told them to leave. She wiped a tear before they left the room.

Meanwhile, outside of the hospital Vlad Plasmius was invisible and smiling evily at the thought his plan is working perfectly. 'Good their gone, but it's too soon to strike,' he thought when another nurse came in a held a needle towards the boy. She pushed it in and red liquid was filling the needle, and left the boy.

"Serenity," said Vlad and on cue Serenity appeared next to him, "What is the plan master," she asked wondering for her next task. "It's simple, those fools will soon figure out that Danny's blood contains ectoplasm, I want you to get rid of the nurse and retreive the blood sample, so he wouldn't be discovered" he responded as they wait till it's time to strike.

Late at night while the Fenton's were sleeping, Vlad Plasmius was going to put his plan into action. Serenity went intagible into the building, she arrived in the office and saw the nurse with Danny Fenton's blood sample. She simply gave her an electric shock to knock her out and took the blood sample and left.

For Vlad, he took out some of the doctor's and nurses, then he arrived in Danny's room. Danny was still in a coma, and wasn't aware of what was actually happening in the real world.

Vlad simply picked up Danny and held him in his arms. He went intagible and carried the unconsious boy along with Serenity following him.

However, something was touching Maddie's shoulder and forced her to wake up, she saw the doctor they talked earlier and he was in shock. "What is wrong, is it Danny?" she asked worriedly, he nodded and showed her to Danny's room. It was silent as a tomb and to put it this way... Danny was gone!

"Danny where are you!" she shouted and heard a large thump. It was Jack, he woke up because of Maddie's outburst and saw Danny's room empty. "Danny's missing, I better get the kids" he shouted as he ran to find the kids.

However, in Wisconsin, at the Master's Mansion. Danny was placed in his new room, Vlad was smilling malavolently "Don't worry my son, as soon as you wake up, you'll be in surprise to see your 'father'," he said as he left the boy.

* * *

**Author's Note's: I don't own Danny Phantom, still I wished I could anyway, I loaded the sequel for 'Into the Darkness' Spawn of Umbra, how come I didn't get any reviews, hope you like this chapter, no flames just reviews.**

**P.S.- SAVE DANNY PHANTOM! SAVE DP! **


	4. A Dark Discussion

_THank you so much for my reviews on Darkest Refecltions, I have some terrible news since 'Spawn of Umbra' isn't doing well I'm deciding to discontinue it since it didn't get any reviews, and now onto the chapter._

_Ch. 4 'A dark discussion'_

Danny was still in his dream land, he was laying down happily as he was looking at his hands. He was shocked when he saw his hands weren't really his hands. They were _actually long claws, he felt something strange happening to him. He started to groan in agony, he felt something was tearing him apart and he screamed. _

_His eyes began to turn red, large wings rised from his back, fangs replaced his normal teeth, his hair turned white and grew long, and his attire was replaced by a black cloak with armor. He opened his eyes to see he wasn't in Amity Park anymore._

_They were volcano's erupting from the area, harsh fumes polluted the air, there was no life beside's himself, he laughed evily at the deserted wasteland. He had lost it seeing the fields being drenched with tons of plasma._

_ He flew into the air seeing the harsh, barren area. He stopped when he groaned in pain, he felt uncontrolable desire to rule and kill. He felt nausious the pain was undescribing as he throbbed his head in torture. He screamed so loud as everything went black._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" he woke up seeing he wasn't in the hospital anymore. The room he was in had red covers blending in the blood-covered skin. The walls were grey and what seems to be a medivil room. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't let him move at all._

_ He struggled to get up, but it was pointless until something made him stop cold. When lightning struck, and a shadow flashed in the background. Danny was struck with fear in his eyes, his heart was racing fast.  
_

_"Daniel, don't even try to move the serum in you hasn't worn off," said a voice that froze his bones. The figure stepped out of the shadows, reveiling as a man in his forties, with white hair in a mullet, cold blue eyes, and was wearing a black business suit._

_"Plasmius," he said in a raspy voice looking at his arch-enemy. "What do you want this time?" he asked the billionare who just smiled at him. "Hmm, looks like the poison is working it's final effect" he said coldly, while Danny shivered at the thought what it could it do to him._

_"Don't worry Daniel, it won't kill you, it won't matter since you won't know what happend," he said, at a scared Danny. "Serenity carry him to the lab, we have things to do about your free will," he said as Serenity grabbed Danny and took him with the group._

_ At the Fenton Residence._

_Both friends and family were mourning over Danny's disappearance. Maddie was bauling tears while Jack held her, 'Who could have taken you, Danny?' she thought sadly. Sam was very sad that her best friend (sometimes considered more than a friend) is missing._

_ Jazz stood up, couldn't take moping around while her brother is in danger "Ok, we need to find Danny" she said, which surprised her parents._

_ "Jazz, we don't know where he is" said Tucker, Maddie stood up "Well we need to find where he is". Jazz put her hand on her chin, when she got a thought, "Well this maybe a hunch, but I think I know where Danny is" she said and the others were listening._

_ In Plasmius's Lab_

_ Danny was carried to the lab and saw a capsule almost pretty large, and they stopped. "Serenity be a dear and put Danny in there," he said and she obeyed putting the boy in the capsule. He saw it was attached to a violet tank, what made him curious what does it mean. Vlad came up to the sealed capsule grinning wickedly at the captured ghost-child. _

_"Well Danny, it won't be long, anyway you will soon forget everything that happend" he said which made Danny scared in thought 'What does he mean 'I will forget everything that happend', I don't know but this is bad,'._

_ Vlad started the machine, and the violet liquid pumped into the capsule, Danny's vision was getting blury, he could barely see a thing. His head started to spin around the room, and he collasped from the pressure. _

_Vlad smiled, while Serenity showed a sorrow look, then shook it off. After it was over Vlad walked over to the capsule and took Danny back to his room, he placed the boy in his bed. He looked over him with a devious smile that could make your skin crawl, "Good night-son" he said as he left the room, "Yes, tomorrow it is time to meet your father" he laughed softly. Leaving an unconcious Danny to meet his absolute fate.

* * *

**NEXT TIME on Darkest Reflections:**_

"How are you doing son?" Vlad asked sincerely at the amnesiac boy, who just smiled. "Fine father, just fine," he replied, in Vlad's mind he was excited that Danny could no longer remember about his past.

'_Perfect, Danny has gain my trust,_' he smiled, which made him curious. '_Why is he smiling' he thought then shook it off. "Come on, son dinner is searving soon, so don't wander off to far" he said. _

_Danny left the room to explore the mansion, he was curious about why his father didn't want him to look around, he shook the thought off, and continued, with Serenity watching him._

_ 'My dear boy, I feel your pain though this is my duty, I can't stand someone to lose something they had held on' she solemnly thought._

_In the den, Vlad was happy that his experiment had worked and Danny has no memories of his past, friends, and family. 'Perfect, Daniel has no memories and by tomorrow we should start 'bonding' more often' he laughed at the thought. _

**Next Chapter on Darkest Reflections: Amnesia** and fatherly bonding


	5. Amnesia and Fatherly Bonding

_Thank you for the reviews for Darkest Reflections, others news is "Spawn of Umbra" has been deleated due to lack of reviews, and I will make another vampire fic, only this has a different Vampire-Danny, and now Onto the Show._

_Ch.5 Amnesia and Fatherly Bonding_

_Danny woke up not remembering that pain was inflicted on him yesterday. He looked at his surroundings, surprisingly he couldn't remember who he is or where he was. He tried thinking where was he, so far he couldn't place it, he couldn't remember anything, it was a dark void. His thoughts were interupted when the door opened reveiling a man in his late forties, with white hair, and wearing a black business-suit. "Oh, son I see that your awake now," he said with confidence in his voice._

_Danny looked at the old man, it gave him a weird vibe, but it passed since he couldn't remember who he is. "Who are you?" he asked in curiousity hoping to find an answer for this. "I' am Vlad Master's" he replied eying the amnesiac boy. "Should I call you Vlad?" he asked the billionare "Yes, would you please come with me, Daniel" he said and no sooner the teenager obeyed him._

_As they entered the hall's, Danny was thinking about this 'What's with Vlad, he seems to be calmer as I woke up, well I might be paranoid, come on he wouldn't actually hurt me,' he ended his thought. "Is there anything wrong son?" he asked the boy and he replied by nodding a no._

_"Good, in a few moments Daniel, I shall reveil the truth about us," he said which made Danny confused. As they got to the library, Danny was looking around not seeing Vlad pull a switch that opened a secret passage. The sound triggered Danny's senses and he quickly turned around, he stood in awe._

_"Come here," Danny once again obeyed not knowing what would actually happen. When they got down to the lab, Vlad turned his back, to Danny and almost showing a look of confidence in his eyes._

_"You, see Daniel, the reason, we are different is because we are the only two ghost hybrids in existence" he said at the eying Danny._

_"I'am half ghost... your half-ghost" he said in curiousity and Vlad smiled at him. "Yes, both of us are ghost hybrids, my ghost-half is Vlad Plasmius," he said tranforming into Vlad Plasmius and then back to Masters, which Danny was staring at in awe. _

_"Whats my ghost-half?" he asked the billionaire, "Your ghost half is Danny Phantom, my son" he said then Danny looked back at him "I'm your son?" he asked him again. "Yes you are, and now I have to ask you to leave now" he replied and no sooner Danny obeyed.  
_

_ When Danny was gone, Vlad went over to a safe and opened it. It was the vial of the black liquid he made previously, and eyed it in examination 'Perfect, not only Danny will be my son, but a willing apprentice who will always obey me' he laughed at the thought. Danny was walking in the hall when something came over him, he heard a dark laugh "You don't get it do you, I'm still here I still exist's that means you, still turn into me" as it echoed in Danny's mind and he collasped._

_Serenity saw this and brought Danny to his 'room'. There he woke up and saw Vlad Masters standing beside him "How are you doing son?" he asked the amnesiac boy fine father just fine" he replied, in Vlad's mind he was excited that his plan was working perfectly 'Perfect, Daniel has gained my trust'.  
_

_"Why is he smiling?' he thought then shook it off then went back to sleep, with Serenity standing guard watching him with concern. 'My dear boy, I feel your pain  
though this is my duty, I can't stand seeing someone losing something they hold on' she solemnly thought._

_In the den, Vlad was happy that his experiment worked and Danny has no memories of his past, family, or friends. 'Perfect, Daniel has no memories and by tomorrow we should start out bonding' he laughed at the dark thought, as everything faded away._

_

* * *

Author's note: Srry, I haven't been updating I was on writers block and I was working on Kasi, the Dark Girl for Invader Zim, no flames just reviews, I need 7 reviews in order to continue or I'll have to update in 2 weeks. _


	6. Investigations

Thanks for the reviews my,... faithful readers. Here is the next chapter, and as requested I'll post a character from one of my viewers just for this one chapter. And now onto the show 'Darkest Reflections'.

Ch. 6 ' Investigations'

Back in Amity Park, the Fentons and friends are discussing over Danny's disappearance. "Now Jazz why do you think that Danny's in Wisconsin" Tucker asked in a 'What are you going with this question'. "Because I know who would possibly want Danny" she yelled at him causing him to flinch.

"Now Jazzy, I know we're all upset about Danny's disappearance, but we need help like the people from Axion Labs" Jack said and the trio of teens were shocked at what he said. "Axion Labs as in Mr. Gray and Valerie!" Sam yelled which nearly caused all the people in the room to flinch.

"Come on you three we have to give a try not to mention we can get done a lot faster with some other professional help" Maddie said and they sat down with sour looks.

Not knowing that someone or somethin was watching them. The figure went visible and revealed itself to be a ghost in high-tech hunter armor. It was Skulker, the Ghost Zones greatest 'hunter', he was employed by Vlad Masters to make sure what was happening in Amity Park and keep an eye on the Fentons and Danny's friends.

"Hmm, those fools are gonna catch on to this" he said quietly. He quickly flew off to Wisconsin, to report to his boss about the information he had received.

At Axion Labs, Damon Gray was working on a project to create a perfect ghost shield, as he was working a flash of red came zooming in, it was a figure in red and black, the figure started to disappear leaving a african-american girl in her place.

"Valerie!" he yelled caused her to jump as she turned to face him, she regained her focus "Dad, it was another ghost, that stupid Ghost Boy, hasn't been here in a few days," she replied in a bitter tone. Damon didn't keep his eye off her, since she was revealed to be ghosthunting he has been overprotective.

"Listen, Valerie you can't do this all the time, I'm worried that you will get hurt" he said concerned, but that didn't stop Valerie. "So what, it was that ghost's fault that started this mess" she said accusingly. Then Damon stepped out of the room, while Valerie as stubborn as ever tried to work. It was a few hours later and her father came back along with the Fentons and friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" she said eying Sam, "We here because Danny is missing" said Jazz, which brought Valerie's scowl into a look of concern. "Danny's missing?" she replied, "What happend to him" she asked, "We don't know really" said Maddie wiping a tear from her eye. "Listen, this may sound crazy have you seen Vlad lately" said Sam.

This brought to Valerie's attention "No, why are you interested" she replied in her stubborn tone. "Let's just say I think we know where he's kept" she replied. Then they explained that Danny has been captured by a ghost and might be in Masters Manor. However, Valerie didn't beleave them she thought they were crazy to accuse her employer.

"Listen, if you don't beleave us or not Danny's in danger and we are gonna help him" Sam yelled as she ran out of the building, "Sam wait!" said Tucker, but she was too fast and the adults looked at each other and without a word continued on.

* * *

Back at Masters Manor, Skulker has returned with news for his boss about the Fentons and the Grays. "So there coming this way, along with possible help" Vlad coldly replied as he stepped away and picked up an old book. He turned the pages until he found what he was looking for and smiled "Skulker your dismissed until further noticed" he replied and the hunter left. 

"Daniel" he said looking at the reunion picture, "Don't worry before you'll know it we will be family and powerful rulers" he replied harshly at the last word and laughed softly as he put the book down. He then held the vial of the same substance and shook it "Tomorrow is another day and training" he said as he looked at another vial with green fluid in it. "But incase he resist's I'll make sure this will make him obey" he replied as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom, just an OC, _coming soon for the next chapter._

_Next Time on Darkest Reflections: Training._

_SAVE DP!_

_Please review and no flames at all, and P.S SAVE DP! SAVE DANNY PHANTOM FROM BEING CANCELED! oh and another thing 5 reviews please.  
_


	7. Training

Here is the next chapter, you have all been waiting for, next one shows more of the Fenton's results, and plans. The next one also shows more things I will tell you soon. And now the moment of fun, humor, and drama and now onto the show!

_Ch. 7 'Training'_

_It was the approach of dawn and as the sunlight peered through Danny's window. As the light touched his skin, he started to wake up from a dreamless sleep. He got out of his bed warily and began to walk down the hall. _

_He began to wander in thought about his surroundings 'If I am true to father that I am his son, but what is this feeling like I'm being played through, like I'm nothing but a pawn in a plan' he thought then clutched his head, when a sudden pain rushed through him._

_ He stopped and it quickly went away as he had continued down the long, narrow hall-way._

_He made it to the dining room, and sat down seeing an pleased Vlad Masters. "Good Morning, Son," he said to Danny, who just shrugged his head. "It was fine, but I uhh" he said but was getting harder for him to speak. _

_Vlad seeing this thinking that the effects didn't completely work "Is there something wrong Daniel?" he asked him. "Well sort-of, there is something happening with my dreams," he said which in a split-second made Vlad shocked. "If there is something you can tell me about these dreams and I will surely help you" he asked sincerely. _

_"Well see this is what happend" he began as everything faded to Danny being in a dark room. _

_"I was alone and I keep hearing voice's, people calling me," he said as the figure Danny searched around. "I was trying to find the source when I heard a ghostly Wail," he replied as he began clutching his head and knealing in pain._

_ "Then the whole earth was shaking and I couldn't escape at all" he replied as the ground started to crack. As the ground continued to shake and a shadow figure appeared from the cracked ground. _

_ "Then I saw a figure as it got close to me he looked familiar and said 'Hello Danny and goodbye forever' and fired a green beam at me and I blacked out" he shivered at the nightmare, which surprised Vlad though he never, knew who this person is, but it really scared Danny to his second death. _

_"There, there Daniel, I'm sure this person will just be a memory nonetheless and and it won't come true, I promise" he said calming the shaking halfa._

_"Come along Daniel, we have training to do" he said and no waiting for an answer Danny followed down the hall into the library. As they arrived into the lab Danny noticed it was different from the last time. It was full of weaponry, equipment, traps, and more._

_ "Alright Danny, its time to train, turn into your ghost form and we'll fight" he commanded as he turned into Vlad Plasmius. "Now your turn" he commanded and no second Danny transformed into Danny Phantom._

_ He flew at Plasmius at full speed (well 112 miles per is fast huh?) and tried to strike Plasmius; however, he dodged the attack and struck back with a punch. Danny was pushed back againts the wall and cringed in pain over his left arm, he then shook it off and Vlad tried to blast him. He got out of the way in time and blasted him back, he was mearly pushed back and duplicated himself and fired four ecto-beams._

_Danny was screaming in pain and he felt a strong source of energy penetrating through his body, and exiting out of his throat: It was his GHOSTLY WAIL! He screamed it out massive waves of energy was forced out of his body and destroying his surroundings._

_ The Vlads were clutching in pain because of the horrible shriek and disappeared, leaving the original Vlad weakend and surprised 'Where did Daniel get an amazing power? I, my-self have never aquired something like that in years of practice?' he thought. The wail began to die down and Danny has reverted to his human form: tired and exhausted._

_He began to breathe heavily as he was reverted back to human form and started to collapse from using too much energy. He tried to stand up, but the depletion of energy started to weaken him, eyes closing and becoming out-cold._

_ Vlad saw this and stared at the boy with disappointment 'Daniel has learned a powerful attack that couldn't accomplish, but if I don't do something now he'll be more powerful than me' he thought worriedly. _

_"It's probably time to test out his new found stregnth" he softly laughed as he duplicated himself and took Danny away. Unknowingly to Vlad a visitor was watching; a sad, heart-filled servant.

* * *

Next Time: _

_"Dear Boy, I hope you'll survive no one has every lived through out their new transformations," Serenity said as she looked away in sorrow. She looked in the mirror revealing sadness in her eyes, "I hope your family arrives, before its too late" she said quietly._

_A young girl races across the field of flowers with a smile of purity on her warm face, she saw her mother and father and tried to reach them._

_ The sky suddenly darkends as her parents disappeared from existence. "Mama, Papa, where are you?" she asked and lightning struck she ran yelling for her parents "Mama! Papa!" she tripped and looked behind her, then everything went black._

_Serenity looks back into the mirror and wiped her tears off "You need to save your-self before its too late, and all of humanity will be doomed" she whispered as she disappeared from sight and slowly made her way to freedom.

* * *

Next Time on Darkest Reflections: Serenity's Past_

_Author's Notes: I don't own Danny Phantom, just Serenity, no flames just reviews, Save DP from cancellation, and I would like 4 reviews please in counting. _


	8. Serenity's Past

_Here is the next chapter, this one shows some of Serenity's Past, very remorse and sad. This also shows slight peak at the Fenton's response and actions. Finally, and now onto the show._

_Ch. 8 "Serenity's Past"_

_Late at night after the incident in the lab, Serenity saw the boy being dragged away; helpless and remorseful. She held back at tear at the regretful sight, then she let a sigh escape her dead mouth "Poor boy" amd continued down the hall. She looked in a sad daze as she continued on towards an endless hallway, then something went on in her head._

_There was a baby crying, seeing a woman and a man with a glee on their happy faces. "She is beautiful, what shall we name her?" said the mother as she looked at the man "We shall call her Serenity" he said with a smile and the two laughed with glee. "Yes, Serenity it is, such a lovely name" the woman replied smiling at the baby girl who was now giggling._

_The image faded as she looked back into the mirror with a smile that quickly faded, to her original sorrow look. She pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear and continued on...

* * *

_

_On the Road._

_A large RV was racing fast on the road towards its destination... despite its incapability to even care about the traffic. The driver- Jack Fenton was speeding fast at one-hundred twenty miles per hour beyond the speed limit._

_"Jazz dear you sure Danny's in Wisconsin at V-Man's Mansion?" he asked his daughter who was both sad and annoyed at the same time "Yes, for the millionth time we know he is over there!" she yelled making the other passangers: Sam and Tucker jump out of their fastened seats. "Come on we need to know if Danny is all right" Sam said with concern._

_"Even though were in a desperate situation, and a friends life at stake I knew you have a thing for him" said Tucker carelessly which made Sam give a death glare that could kill a angry mob of people "Tucker, this isn't the best time to do this and after we rescue Danny I'll kill you!" she yelled at the Techno-geek causing him to literally jump up into the air and landed painfully on his back._

_"Jack we have to hurry, now!" shouted Maddie, who was next to him. _

_Jazz stared off into her mind wandering 'Danny, I hope you're all right, what are they going to do to you' she thought worriedly thinking the possibility's of who or what can do to her little brother. As the group carried on their rescue mission to save their friend and son, from a soon- to- be terrible fate.

* * *

Back at Vlad Masters/Plasmius' Mansion..._

_ Serenity was continuously wandering for hours inside the huge mansion. Still having that sorrowed look on her pale, white face as she continued on through time. As she stared into space she saw the little girl running across the meadow with happiness in her eyes. She saw her parents together and joined them "We're so lucky to have you" said the mother, and the father grinned._

_Serenity went back to reality and smiled an innocent smile, but it was soon faded with a grim frown. She spaced into her mind; this time it was about Danny, thinking the terrible consequences that will be-hold on him._

_"Dear boy, I hope you'll survive no one has ever lived through out their new transformations," Serenity said as she looked away in sorrow. She looked in the mirror revealing sadness in her eyes, " I hope your family arrives, before its too late," she said quietly._

_ A young girl raced across the heavinly field of flowers with a smile of purity on her warm face, she saw her mother and her father and tried to reach them._

_ The sky suddenly darkend as her parents disappeared from existance in front of her own eyes. "Mama, Papa, where are you!" she asked as lightning struck and she ran yelling for her parents "Mama, Papa!" she tripped and looked behind her, then everything went black._

_ Serenity looked back into the mirror and wiped her tears off "You need to save your-self before its too late, and all of humanity will be doomed" she wispered as she disapppeared from sight and continued on.

* * *

Late night in Vlad's Lab..._

_Vlad was looking over in his research and was thinking over with his plans "Daniel, is now becoming more powerful, but I think its time to put my plan into action" he said quietly. _

_He pulled out the black vial he has carefully kept and looking over it carefully, "Tomorrow I shall put my plan into play, and Daniel shall be my apprentice and son.. forever!" he said then softened it as he laughed into darkness.

* * *

Next Time on Darkest Reflections...:_

_Danny was burning in pain as he heard the words stinging in his heart, he tried to yell, but what only came out was a raspy cry "Father help me!" he replied. _

_Vlad stepped over to the now hurting child and muttered "Don't worry all of this will be over soon" and continued on with the ritual, he muttered a few words that Danny couldn't hear, but his body was burning and new fealings intruded his body. He felt no love, kindness, nor compasion only hate, jealousy, greed, and anger._

_He couldn't last any longer until it felt the humanity inside of him was being destroyed from the inside out, and the darkness inside of him was trying to break free, he couldn't hold on much longer, and gave up his struggle while Vlad continued on. His body was becoming very numb and darkness clouded his once pure mind.

* * *

Next Time on Darkest Reflections: Tainted Reborn  
_

_Please I would like more than 1 review for every chapter now and then. Oh and Happy Danaversery! Happy 2 WHOLE YEARS OF DANNY PHANTOM! SAVE DP FROM BEING CANCELLED! Remember more than one, I support some of your stories why not support mine too, and have a happy Danaversery! _


	9. Tainted Reborn

The moment you have all been waiting for.. the secret of the mysterious, black vial and Vlad's evil plan put into action. Showing terror, pain, heart-stopping horror, and For those who read my story here it is and now onto the show.

Ch. 9 "_**Tainted Reborn"**_

**Early Dawn at Vlad's Mansion...**

Danny was reckless sleeping, he somehow had trouble and he started slowly lift his eyes. His vision was getting blury until everything was clear now he saw he was strapped to a table in a strange room he had never seen before. It was quite large and had strange symbols that were carved into the wall, he didn't know what was going on, but he knew its gonna be really bad. He couldn't move any part of his body, and struggled to get up.

Vlad arrived wearing a black hooded cloak, and what scared Danny the most was his smile; it was a pure smile he had been used too, it was full of malevolence and vileness. He carried a old book in his hand and walked closer to the trapped boy.

"Nice to see your awake now son" he said with pure evil dripping from his now cold voice, which made him shiver. "F-father what is happening?" he asked timidly at the man, who had started to frown, he grabbed Danny's numb wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't you dare ask me! You have been very disobediant and to make sure you are met to my expectations, we shall take care of that!" he said as he loosend his grip on the boy's wrist, gasping from exhaustion, and looked back in fear.

"F-father?" he whispered as tears rolled down his cheaks, he felt truely scared, his heart was in pain and shock, he couldn't beleave what was happening and felt totally helpless.

Before Vlad was about to leave he turned back and swiftly grabbed Danny by the neck and brought him close to his stone-cold face "Don't worry this won't take long, and you won't have anymore painful emotions to get in your way" he said coldly as he reached in his cloak and pulled out the black vial (the moment you have all been wondering).

He jerked Danny's limp mouth open and the liquid from the vial was poured inside of him. He felt a terrible pain coursing through his body, poison had flowed through his veins rushing through out his systems, and started to see only darkness.

Vlad was proud of this reaction and stepped over to the side opening a page and started read **_" Ab initio, Causa Mortis De Profoundus, Nihil obstant" (1) he words echoed in Danny's mind and felt painful as he felt something moving inside. Vlad was pleased by this and continued on with each word being forceful everytime._**

**_He continued to wear he left off "Libera te tutemet, post mortem, re versus vita ante acta" (2) Danny was struggling in pain he felt something was trying to get free from him and was shocked from a monstrous pain in his heart. It was continuing to grow as he felt his strength leaving him, dwindling his life away._**

Danny was burning in pain as he felt his body lit a-fire by the hatred stinging his very heart, he tried to yell, but instead came a raspy voice "F-father help me!".

Vlad stepped over to the now hurting child and muttered "Don't worry Daniel, after this last one, it will all be over I promise" and continued on with the ritual then finished with the last words: "_**Ab intra, Dies Irae In ferie Ipse Dixit!" he finished it off. Danny's body glowed a red light that soon darkend covering him from being seen, he felt the evil now overwhelm his entire mind, and started to form. His bones began to twist as the spirit formed inside his body, and the form has already to taken place.**_

_**Danny screamed with agony as he felt his structure completely changing until the glow faded and a small aftershock took place making the older hybrid fall. As the glow faded Danny rised from his trap and stood in-front of him, who was quite shock at his appearance.**_

_**He had very pale skin (way pale than his ghost form), his normal eye-teeth were replaced with very sharp fangs, his now white hair was about to his shoulders, his ears were now taped, two sets of red marks were on his face**__**, what was dangling from his hands were newly formed claws, and his normal blue eyes were no longer there instead crimson took their place.**_

_** What also shocked Vlad the most was his attire: he wore a black cape with a red stone attaching it, a long sleeved-white dress shirt, red silk was around his wrists, had long black pants, and dark boots.**_

_** Vlad is shocked to see what was in Danny's eyes; they no longer showed compassion, love, nor sadness the only ones remained were anger, hatred, lust, and power. He a powerful hybrid himself has never seen such a tainted soul, he was even scared to speak, before he spoke Danny cut in-front of him "So Vlad, you honestly think that you can control me" he replied in a harsh voice that can freeze others to the bone.**_

_** Vlad stepped forward to see what had happend to his apprentice "Daniel... I don't understand what had gone wrong?" he asked the now emotionless hybrid, who just smirked, "You don't get it you fool! Because of you erasing my memories, the potion that brought me out, and the ritual has now corrupting my mind making it fill the void, all thanks to your mistake!" he snickered cruelly.**_

_**Vlad was truly scared he never knew that his plan to turn Danny worked, but he didn't obey Vlad and is very hateful, with vileness pulsing through him, there was no way for him to come back now. The newly formed Danny stepped forward revealing his sharp fangs, and less than a second he grabbed Vlad by the throat and whispered "Let me ask you this, is it possible to be born again when you have half died?" and knocked Vlad out.**_

_**He smirked at the fallen hybrid and continued on 'Idiotic cheesehead, he shouldn't mess with the forces of darkness, tomorrow this planet will meet its demis' he thought darkly and left. Not knowing when the Family and friends arrive they are too late.

* * *

Next Time on Darkest Reflections:**_

_"Danny stop it!" Sam cried at what used to be her friend, he just smirked and was dangerously close to face "Why should I stop, you don't control me" he replied and flung her to the wall. _

_Jazz interveined only to feel very weak as white enegy was poured out of her and into Danny's throat, it was like he was absorbing her energy, a blast stopped him before he could finish her._

_Maddie shot him in the chest to prevent him from sucking the life from Jazz, he got up and fired a black plasma blast at the ghost-hunters, and started laughing evily. "Your think you can stop me, your are pathetic as ever" he said with venom dripping from every word he said. Sam tried to call out to him, but he swiftly grabbed her and took off with Sam.

* * *

Next Time on Darkest Reflections: Battle Reunion  
_

_I don't own Danny Phantom I wish I did that would be soooo coool! Now you know what the vial is for, here is the new malevolent Danny (and no this doesn't have to do with the Ultimate Enemy) this is Demon Danny. No flames just reviews and P.S. SAVE DANNY PHANTOM! FROM BEING CANCELLED!_

_I will start 'Spell of Night' I deleated the other one because I never got any support I will start it soon, and no flames just reviews.  
_


	10. Battle Reunion

Thank you for reviewing this story so much! I will post a few more chapters for this story and it will have a sequel someday. I will make this one better than the last. Oh on the bottom of the page are stories I want you to vote to create when I'm Done here and if you want to see them, the one with the

Ch. 10 "Battle Reunions"

After floating hours in the mansion, the once pure hybrid came to a halt. Something clicked in the back of his mind, but is slowly recalling a voice he had heard earlier _"Listen Danny, I know you were fighting againts him snap out of it!" said a femanine voice. _

_He snapped out of his trance and returned to his souless state, a small malevolent smile crept over his cold stone-like face ._

_ "Hmm, I can't beleave after being created I should no longer have feelings for humans, rediculous as if they ever cared about me" he muttered as he continued his search. _

_He then felt something in his hollow heart; lust and pleasure of other's death. He smiled at the thought, he then saw a light out the see-through window "So there coming after all, they will be in a big surprise to see me" he laughed evilly. _

* * *

On the road and 15 minutes later to Masters Mansion... 

The group got out of the RV and were in a straight line (military much?). "Ok, were here now we need to find Danny and get out" said Sam determinely, before she got to the door Mr. and Mrs. Fenton grabbed her shoulder "What you said, we're doing this together" Maddie said as they prepared for what was going to happen.

The group entered the mansion, some were astonished everything inside looked like they have never seen before. The group had split up into different parts of the Mansion: Jack got the kitchen (yeah so he can eat the food haha), Maddie had the upstairs, Tucker took the downstairs, Jazz looked in the guest room and left Sam with the library.

* * *

With Sam... 

When Sam reached the library it was so big she didn't know when to start. Suddenly, she felt very cold, it was shivering her body, feeling encased in a block of ice. She then felt something cold touching her shoulder, she quickly turned around to see who she was facing.

She saw Danny, but she felt scared than happy, because something was clearly wrong with him. She looked into his eyes; they were blood red when she got a closer look they were completely lifeless, they had no actual soul reflecting in them.

She actually felt paralyzed in fear, seeing what was used to be her best-friend now a souless monster. He began to laugh at her and slowly advanced on her "Hello Sam" he said in an icy voice. She was taken back by this a bit as she stepped back "Danny what happend to you?" she asked concerned. He advanced towards her and grabbed her hand bringing close to his body.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm a new, powerful being nothing like that foolish coward you called a _'friend'_!" he yelled at her while tightening his grip on her. "Don't you see, I'm now all powerful no one can stop me, and all I need to do is to get rid of a few obstacles" he said dangerously to her, her eyes showing fear whiched he laughed at.

Sam struggled out of his grip and ran away from him, he enjoyed seeing this and followed her. '_Danny I don't whats wrong with you, but we will find a cure'_ she thought as she headed for the hall way.

She tried to lose him, but he followed her like a mongoose would catch the snake. Her heart was beating very fast as she tried to outrun him, suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground and heard Danny laughing a cold laugh.

"Danny stop it!" Sam cried at what used to be her friend, he just smirked and was dangerously close to her face "Why should I stop, you don't control me" he replied as he flung her to the wall. He felt something hit and backed off to see his attacker: it was Jazz. "Danny!" she cried and was in shock to see what had happend to her little brother. She tried to interveined, but somehow she stopped she felt very weak.

Sam gasped at what she saw white energy was coming out of Jazz and was slowly enetering Danny's mouth; it scared, because he was enjoying it. It looked like he was feasting on the energy. He felt very poweful by absorbing the energy that was sliding down his throat; however, a blast came out of nowhere and attacked him before he could finish it off.

He turned to see his mother, holding a bazooka and prevented him from sucking the life out of Jazz. He turned to see her and his smile turned into an expression of pure anger, hateful to be interfeared by a human. She was about to fire, but she stopped when she got a look of his face. _'He seems so familiar, it can't be well I have to find out for sure?' _she thought as she stepped closer.

Before she said anything he fired a red blast at her causing her to collapse from the pressure. "Why am I not surprised to see people like you?" he coldly replied as he eyed Sam and grabbed her, before he turned into a wisp of black fire he had a few words before he departed "You don't know what your are up againts, you and everyone I despise will fall to my will" he said as he disappeared.

Coming up the stairs were Tucker and Jack (Jack has a couple of nacho's in his hands why does he do it anyway I guess we would never know) they saw the girls down. Tucker went for Jazz as Jack helped Maddie. "Maddie, Jazz what happend here?" he asked and heard a groan from Jazz "It was Danny" she replied weakly.

The others were in shock after what they had heard "Jazz, Danny would never do anything like this" he said while trying to help her up "You have to save him" said a voice and they looked around to find it.

Then the found a woman holding onto the wall with what looks like Vlad on her shoulder, she was about to collapse when they heard a small reply from her "You have to save your son, before all of humanity will be doomed".

* * *

Ooooooh! Cliffhanger or is it Cliff-hanger? 

Here are the Ideas of cross-overs I was thinking please vote for one of these, the one with the most votes I will publish it.

1. Code: Ghost- Danny Phantom/ Code Lyoko

Danny, friends and family go to Kadic High for a trip, and little did they know would be a big adventure. While exploring Danny discovers Lyoko and X.A.N.A they make him a warrior; however, X.A.N.A becomes interested in Danny and his memories. Will the group ever destroy X.A.N.A and find Aelita's past before its too late. Follow through time and virtual realities in the digital adventure.

2. The Phantom Titan- Danny Phantom/ Teen Titans. When the Fentons go on vacation Danny thought he would have a break a ghost-hunting. Sadly not, when ghost suddenly appear in Jump City he meets the Teen Titans. Will he be accepted as a Teen Titan, will they stop Slade and Vlad, and why is Danny hanging over Raven. Prepare for when Hero's collide for a great showdown.

3. Hanyou and Phantom- Danny Phantom and Inuyasha. Danny is sentenced on an exhange trip to Japan and falls down the well to the Feudal Era. He meets Inuyasha and they both learn that their both half of something. Meanwhile, the fun doesn't last when Naraku discovers Danny's powers and wants to absorb him to become powerful. Will Danny and Inuyasha defeat Naraku and Save themselves, before they are absorbed into powerful. Enjoy this when Fuedal Fairytale and ghost boy collide in this epic adventure through time.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter.. 

Maddie showed a disconcern at Vlad when he started to show a sad expression "I'm sorry, I never knew that this would happen" he said. Serenity walked up to him showing a look of concern, she raised her hand up and... slapped him.

"Vlad should have known that was dark magic you were dealing with, it can't be easily controlled and it has a mind of its own" she said strictly to the middle-aged man.

Tucker was wrapping Jazz's arm up since she was attacked moments ago "Is there a way to save him" he asked and the others stared into deep space.

"Well.. there is a way to save him" Vlad spoke up and Serenity came in next to him "There is a way to save him, but we have to do it before midnight" she replied solemnly.

The others were confused yet scared at the same time "What happends if we don't before midnight" Jazz asked weakly at the sad woman. "If we don't his soul will corrupt even further and he will stay that way forever" she replied solemnly.

* * *

Next Time on Darkest Reflections: Revealing the Truth. 

Thank you for reviewing my story! Oh and the crossover please vote for one of these and I will soon publish it please. Oh and no flames just reviews.

OH and another thing (Takes in Deep breath and screams it out and birds fly away) SAVE DANNY PHANTOM! SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM!

(Then Calms down) thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story! I request 5 new reviews and 5 only!

AND SEE YOU SOON!  



	11. Revealing the Truth

Here is the next chapter of the story and the next two ones shows the battle, the the resolution, and the epilogue. Now please I need more reviews and votes on the cross-overs I mentioned in the earlier chapter. I request more reviews from my faithful viewers, and I'm not kidding. Now for the show and for my patient audience.

Ch. 11 'Revealing the Truth"

There was groaning from the infermery (I think thats how you spell it?), eyes were starting to wake up and search the room. On the first bed was Jazz hooked up to an oxygen mask, because of her 'unfortunate' attack with Danny. Maddie was next to the wall were she was treating her bad wound on her arm.

In the middle was Vlad with bandages on his abdomen and beside him was Serenity who was already awake. "What happend?" he asked which brought Maddie's attention to him. Sadly, he wasn't expecting seeing an expression mixed with disgust and hurt on her face.

"Maddie nice to see your fine" said Jack then noticed some nachos and went back to them (weird huh, he can be quite unsuspecting sometimes and sometimes a bit wierd). Jazz was starting to wake up and slowly moving forwards from her distance. She grasped herself, she was still not recovered from the soul experiance soon on they will learn the truth beyond this.

Jazz couldn't help to see her brother trying to control humanity and decided to reveal it "Mom, Dad I know you were wondering for the past months that had happend" she spoke up and this caught her parents attention including Tucker's _'Jazz don't do this' he thought hoping she wouldn't reveal her brothers deepest darkest secret._

_"Danny's a ghost!" she said out loud, this made her parents startled, Tucker fell back in his chair, and Vlad had a worried expression. Maddie was the first to recover and asked "Jazz, what do you mean Danny's a ghost?". Jazz sighed and held her hand to her head 'Were her parent this thick it is an emergency!' she thought._

_"Danny is the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom!" she replied hoping they will get the conection this time. This time they were in aww of confusion and a mixed of sheer sadness 'Danny is the Ghost boy?' Maddie thought she was in shock that the person they hate was their own son.

* * *

It was cold outside, like the frigid glaciers of the Ice age, and was quiet as a graveyard. Outside a few kilometers was an old brick mansion, vines drooping from the crevices of the old building, cracks in the statues, and dying trees on the outskirts._

_Inside of the mansion in a dark room (not counting a few lit candles) was the cold specter and the captured Sam being chained to the wall. Sam was struggling to get free, sadly she is using too little energy to pull free._

_ She heard a small chilling laugh coming from the emotionless suave-like ghost. He came up to her and held her head with his hand._

_She felt it was so cold, and was icy by the finger tips to the palms of his hands. He pushed her head up to get a look of her face: her eyes were red from crying earlier (you get the point) and her face was really hurt and her cheeks had small cuts._

_ He stared into her scared amathyst eyes and she saw through his cold red eyes "So Sam, how does it feel?" he asked._

_She was startled by this "What do you mean?" she asked and he gave a cynicle chuckle "You don't get I will win soon and this planet will bow down before me!" he said to her with a chilling tone that would litteraly freeze her. _

_"You won't get away with this I know you Danny, the real Danny would never hurt others, the REAL Danny would never be obsessed with power and the REAL Danny would never be evil and heartless!" she screamed from her heart._

_ He didn't flinch he just gave a small, cold giggle over her hanging body. "Since your gonna be here I think I will leave you have a short living experiance" he stated which made her confused._

_He brought his face close to hers and started to breathe in heavily, small white particles floated from her chained body and into Danny's throat. She was squirming in pain she felt the life being sucked out of her. _

_She was starting to cry and life was starting to fade from her chained limbs, then suddenly it stopped, before she passed out she heard a cold, cruel laugh._

* * *

_Back in Wisconsin, the group was shocked when Jazz and Tucker told the whole story about Danny and his ghost powers from the start to saviong the world from the ghost king. They didn't tell about Vlad being half-ghost, not wanting to risk the exposure and causing a ruckus._

_Vlad tried to comfort Maddie, but she shoved away from him, he knew she wasn't in the mood now._

_Maddie showed him a look of disconcern at Vlad __when he started to show a sad expression "I'm sorry, I never knew that this would happen" he said. Serenity walked up to him showing a look of sympathy, she raised her hand up and... slapped him._

_ "Vlad, you should have known that was dark magic you were dealing with, it can't be easily controlled and it has a mind of its own" she said strictly to the middle aged man._

_Tucker was wrapping Jazz's arm when she got attacked moments ago, "Is there any-way we can save him?" she asked for a hopeful answer, but instead everyone stared into deep space._

_ "Well there is a way to save him," Vlad spoke and Serenity joined in, "There is way, but we have to do before tomorrow night" she replied, which brought the others attention to her. The others were confused and scared at what she said "What happends tomorrow night?" Jazz asked._

_ Serenity showed a very sad look, more sad than before then she spoke "If we don't his soul will corupt even further and he will stay that way forever" she replied solemnly. The group were surprised to hear this and felt very worried than before._

_ "Come now, we have to hurry" Vlad said and they headed out, knowing that they will face the fight of their entire lives.

* * *

Author's Notes: I want a few more reviews for this, and the crossovers or I will delete this story for good. Please review for this and the crossover I'm begging you now! I don't own Danny Phantom, just Serenity, and the Demon Danny. No flames, just reviews.  
_


	12. Fighting Back: Getting control again

Here is my next chapter for Darkest Reflections, showing the ultimate showdown between the Fentons and Demon (danny)! The great showdown after this and the Epilogue I will post rewards to the greatest reviews for my story so far! Now for the Ultimate showdown! I'm gonna soon make a sequel called 'Malice and Judgment'

Ch. 12 'Fighting Back; Getting control again'

It has been eighteen hours since discovering the truth about Danny's powers, him saving the town and everyone he cared for (save that thought). Maddie and Jack were surprised they can't believe that they were hunting their own son and now were gonna respect from now on. After many hours of coaxing and working they had finally decided to go find Danny and save him. Now they are heading to their destination; to find and save Danny and the world.

* * *

_Danny's Mind_

_'Where am I?' he asked looking around the pitched black void, after his memory had been erased he had been lost, he couldn't find his way back._

_A few days later someone trapped him and was controlling his body, this was the real Danny; he was locked in coma after another alternate part of him took over._

_"Where are you!" he shouted through the eerie silence of the void, he heard an evil laughter echoing through the void it made want to search more to find the source._

_The laughter was continuing to grow louder as he continued to find the source, he was closer to finding it and hoping to regain control of his body and his freedom.

* * *

Back to reality with Demon (danny)..._

_The time of dusk was cold and barren as the time when the 'extinction' began. Demon (Danny) was watching the scarce land with Sam still being tied to the wall, her skin looked cold, and very pale._

_She started to slowly wake up and looked at Demon (I now call him that) and started to give him a hateful expression. She heard a snicker, it wasn't an innocent one it was pure malice "So your awake?" he asked nonchalantly to her and started to face her "Didn't you like my new power and did you enjoy your treatment?" he said to her face._

_"Treatment? Treatment!" she screamed at him with all of her might and continued on "You tried to suck the life out of me and turn me into a hollow shell, that's your treatment!" she yelled again at him, it made him laugh. _

_"Nice isn't it I'm thinking about making people feel the same way I had previously felt, I'm thinking of making you feel the same thing" he said coldly to her face, sending chills up her spine._

_ "What do you m-mean?" she asked nervously and which made him smile and came close to her face "I mean I to do is to steal human souls and in return I can make them my slaves" he replied with his cold blood red eyes._

_ "You won't get away with this!" she yelled at him, only receiving a claw mark on her cheek "You don't get it I will soon win and all of you have lost" he replied as he stormed off. _

_ Sam stared in disbelief the only person she had ever loved was gonna take over the entire world, she had to stop him and fast before its too late.

* * *

After a couple of hours tracing and traveling in the Fenton RV, they were tracking Danny down on his ecto-signature. They had finally reached their destination and were quite surprised at this._

_ The stopped at the mansion few were wondering what to do, Jazz was worried about would happen to her brother if they don't stop him. 'Ok Jazz, we have to save Danny and the world right now' she thought as the family carefully came into the mansion.

* * *

As they arrived inside they were creeped out, but still standing they continued to search and hopefully help bring Danny back to reality, little did they know he was watching them from a view. 'So they think they can stop me, they gotta be joking' he thought as he disappeared._

_ The entire group searched, Jazz and Tucker went upstais and headed for a room and were surprised to see what they saw; it was Sam! She was completely chained and exhausted._

_"Sam!" Jazz shouted as they both came to her and unlocked her from her restraints and she looked up at them. "J-jazz, Tucker?" she asked as she looked at both of them "Sam what happend?" Tucker asked waiting for an answer and she got up "Danny, he's tried to suck out my soul" she said and both teens grimaced with disgust._

_ "What else happend besides that?" Jazz replied and Sam began to explain that Demon is trying to take over the world and take the souls of humans.  
_

"Woah that is seriously twisted even for Plasmius" Tucker replied.

"I saw something earlier that had happend to him" Sam spoke and this caught the others attention.

* * *

_Flash Back..._

_After Sam had been tortured by Demon he laughed at the results "Their here and they think they will stop me-Aah!" he stopped and bent over clutching his head in pain, Sam saw his body changing from green to red to blue as he was continuing to be in pain. "E-Enough!" he screamed and the pain subdued he was breathing very heavy and stood up. He muttered somethin and Sam caught what he had said "D-Danny" he muttered in disgust.  
_

_ End Flash Back.

* * *

_

_ "Wierd this is he was in pain and replied it was Danny, so Danny is trying to break free" Jazz replied and they agreed until a scream was heard from downstairs._

_They ran downstairs to find Jack and Maddie fighting Demon, they blasting with their might and trying to not destroy him. "When will you ever learn?" he said evilly as he fired a dark red blast at them, they dodged it, but they got a few cuts in the process._

_"Don't you get it I have won and all of you have lost!" he shouted at them, before he did Sam tackled him down. "Danny don't do this" she yelled in his face which made him angry. They continued to struggle on the floor until Demon thought he had enough "I think we should have this some place quieter" he said and phased both of them down the floor.

* * *

They had landed on the lower level of the mansion it was completely although it wasn't compared to the graveyard outside. "Listen Danny I know your still in there fight it!" she screamed and continued to match her strength with his. He grabbed her and pinned her down "I had enough of this! Danny is never coming back and you should except this token from him" he said as he began to glow and took a deep breath in. _

_ Sam felt her energy being drained again and began to fell on Demon's shoulder "Listen Danny come back" she said as her eyes were beginning to grow heavy._

_Suddenly he felt pain as he felt something was breaking free from him, he stopped taking Sam's soul and fell back.

* * *

Danny's Mind.._

"Stop it right now!" the real Danny shouted as he fought againts Demon, Demon pinned him back "I don't want you to ruin my chance" he yelled.

"You chance is that you should never exist" he yelled as he felt energy coursing through him, and stood a more powerful Danny Phantom "You are not me" he said as he prepared a powerful ecto-blast as it hit Demon "Noooooooo!" he screamed as he disintigrated.

Then Danny floated up into the air and light was beginning to shine everywhere causing the dark void to disappear.

* * *

Demon stopped and glowed a bit enough to see Sam watch, all of his features were fading returning him to Danny Fenton and he collapsed. "Danny!" she cried as she came over to him, as her tears dropped on his face his eyes were starting to open. 

"Sam, I'm back and its the REAL me" he said softly and she hugged him, he quickly transformed and they went upstairs to meet the rest of the family.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

**Danny told his family of his secret and his parents told how sorry they were and they forgived him. Him and Sam were now closer and he promised he will always be there to help them. Serenity returned and decided to be a resident in Amity Park to help Danny with Ghost Zone history and a small role guardian.**

** They haven't seen Vlad** in a while, which means he will be back and will get Danny, they were all fine... for now.

When Danny had to fight another ghost his friends and family will be there to back him up and felt life was beginning to become better.

**The End!

* * *

**  
Author's Note: I don't own Danny, just Serenity, I hope you like it and thats the end of my story! If you want me to make more stories go to ch. 10 and submit one of the crossovers and I will make them! THe one with the most votes will be the one I will publish! Thats all for now and remember SAVE DP!


End file.
